disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disneyland/Walt Disney World Music Vacation
Disneyland/Walt Disney World Music Vacation was a 2-CD set only released in Japan in 1997. It is out of print. Track listing Disc one # "Light Magic" – 16:06 #* #*; DREAM OUR DREAMS FANFARE / OPENING / PLAY ON # #:* Dream Our Dreams Fanfare #:* Dream Our Dreams Opening Play On #:* Dream Our Dreams Float / Fiber Reveal #* #*; PIXIE PLAYTIME PART 1 # #:* Little April Shower #:* Pixie Fanfare 1 #:* Be Our Guest #:* Dream Our Dreams Transition #:* Be Our Guest #:* Dream Our Dreams Fanfare #* #*; PIXIE PLAYTIME PART 2 # #:* Pixie Dust Reveal #:* Topsy Turvy #:* Step In Time #* #*; DREAM OUR DREAMS FINALE # #:* Dream Our Dreams #:* Pixie Fanfare II #:* Baroque Hoedown #:* Dream Our Dreams #:* Baroque Hoedown # "Fantasmic!" – 26:00 #* #*; OPENING # #:* Fantasmic! Main Theme I #:* Fantasmic! Main Theme II #* #*; MICKEY THE SORCERER # #:* Arrangement of Themes from Sorcerer's Apprentice #* #*; FLOWERS # #:* Fantasmic! Main Theme II #* #*; KAA & MONKEYS # #:* Underscore #* #*; ELEPHANTS # #:* Pink Elephants On Parade #* #*; PUPPETS # #:* I've Got No Strings #:* Little Wooden Head #* #*; JIMNY / MONSTRO # #:* Underscore #:* When You Wish Upon a Star #* #*; PETER PAN & PIRATES # #:* Arrangement of Themes #:* Peter Pan Theme #:* Elegant Captain Hook #:* Never Smile at a Crocodile #:* Fantasmic! Main Theme I #* #*; PRINCESS MEDLEY # #:* Fantasmic! Main Theme II #:* Beauty and the Beast #:* Part of Your World #:* Someday My Prince Will Come #* #*; EVIL QUEEN # #:* Underscore #* #*; MAGIC MIRROR # #:* Underscore #* #*; TRANSFORMATION TO WITCH / MAGIC MIRROR # #:* Underscore #:* Poor Unfortunate Souls #* #*; CHERNABOG # #:* Arrangement of Themes from Night on Bald Mountain #* #*; MALEFICENT & MICKEY PART 1 # #:* Underscore #* #*; MALEFICENT & MICKEY PART 2 # #:* Underscore #* #*; DRAGON & MICKEY # #:* Underscore #:* Fantasmic! Main Theme I #* #*; DRAGON & EVIL DESTROYED # #:* Underscore #* #*; FINALE # #:* Fantasmic! Main Theme I #:* Fantasmic! Main Theme II #* #*; EXIT MUSIC # #:* Fantasmic! Main Theme I #:* Fantasmic! Main Theme II # "Fantasy in the Sky - 1997 Disneyland Version" – 6:10 #:* Fanfare #* #*; MULTICOLOR DISPLAY # #:* A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes #:* Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious #:* Let's Go Fly a Kite #:* It's a Small World #:* Whistle While You Work #:* Mickey Mouse Club March #* #*; PATRIOTC FINALE # #:* Yankee Doodle #:* America the Beautiful #:* This Is My Country #:* God Bless America # "Remember the Magic Parade" – 9:13 #:* When You Wish Upon a Star #:* Remember The Magic #:* Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah #:* Join In #:* Under the Sea #:* Cinderella #:* So This Is Love #:* Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo #:* One Jump Ahead #:* Friend Like Me # "SpectroMagic" – 7:10 #:* On This Magic Night #:* Once Upon a Dream #:* Part of Your World # "IllumiNations25" – 12:04 #:* Remember the Magic #:* Mascleta / International Movement #:* We've Just Begun to Dream #:* Circle of Life Tracks 1 - 3 are from Disneyland Tracks 4 - 6 are from Walt Disney World Disc two # "Attractions Medley" – 12:08 #* #*; FANTASYLAND CASTLE MEDLEY (FANTASYLAND CASTLE) # #:* When You Wish Upon a Star #:* Once Upon a Dream #* #*; ROGER RABBIT'S CARTOON TUNES (ROGER RABBIT'S CARTOON SPIN) # #:* Spin Street #:* Dark Alley #:* Fall to Earth #:* Acme Warehouse #:* Hungarian Rhapsody #* #*; INDIANA JONES #*: THE RIDE (INDIANA JONES ADVENTURE) # #:* Indiana Jones Underscore #:* Indiana Jones Theme #* #*; SEIZE THE FUTURE (ALIEN ENCOUNTER) # #:* Seize the Future #* #*; TOWER OF TERROR THEME (THE TWILIGHT ZONE TOWER OF TERROR) # #:* Twilight Zone Theme #:* Tower of Terror Theme #* #*; SPACE MOUNTAIN (SPACE MOUNTAIN) # #:* Space Mountain Production *Executive Producer: Akitoshi Nakata *Album supervised by: *Bruce Healey (Disneyland) *Ted Ricketts (Walt Disney World) *Steve Skorija (Walt Disney World) *Dan Stamper (Walt Disney World) *Production Coordinator: Mika Ashizuka *A&R Director: Hisako Tanaka *Album design by Yumi Kochi *Special thanks to Walt Disney Attractions (Japan) Disc one # Light Magic #* Produced by Bruce Healey #* Engineered and Mixed by Paul Freeman #* Announcer: Randy Crenshaw #* Dream Our Dreams Opening Play On Vocals by Ellis Hall #* Dream Our Dreams Vocals by Richard Page # Fantasmic! #* Produced by Bruce Healey #* Engineered by Don Dorsey # Fantasy in the Sky - 1997 Disneyland Version #* Produced by Bruce Healey #* Engineered by Paul Freeman # Remember the Magic Parade #* Music produced by Dan Stamper #* All songs except "Join In" arranged by Gordon Goodwin #* "Join In" arranged by Dan Stamper and Gordon Goodwin #* Instrumentals performed by The London Studio Orchestra recorded by Chris Dibble at CTS LANSDOWNE STUDIOS, London, England #* Conducted by Gordon Goodwin #* Vocals recorded by Andy de Ganahl at Starke Lake Studios, Orlando, Florida #* Mixed by Eric Shilling at Starke Lake Studios, Orlando, Florida #* Edited by Michael Atwell #* Vocal solo on "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah": Davonda Simmons. #* Voice over: Jim Howard #*; Featuring the voice talents of #*: # #:* Sam Wright as Sebastian #:* Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse #:* Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse #:* Corey Burton as Dale #:* Tress MacNeille as Chip #:* Bill Farmer as Goofy #:* Dan Castellaneta as Genie #; Chorus # #:* Sarah Moore (leader) #:* Amy Martin-Cole #:* Michelle Amato #:* Greg Whipple #:* Randy Nichols #:* Scott Harell # SpectroMagic #* Mixed by Gary Baldassari at Starke Lake Studios, Orlando, Florida #* Digital editing by John Sanborn #* Voice over: Kevin Miles #*; Featuring the voice talents of # #:* Bill Farmer as Goofy #:* Tress MacNeille as Chip #:* Corey Burton as Dale #:* Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket #:* Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit #* #*; Chorus # #:* Sarah Moore (leader) #:* Amy Martin-Cole #:* Michelle Amato #:* Greg Whipple #:* Randy Nichols #:* Scott Harell # IllumiNations25 #* Music produced by Steve Skorija #* Music supervision by Dan Savant #* All songs except "Circle of Life" arranged by Gregory Smith #* "Circle of Life" arranged by Oliver Wells #* Vocals recorded by Andy de Ganahl at Starke Lake Studios, Orlando, Florida #* Mixed by Eric Shilling at Starke Lake Studios, Orlando, Florida #* Digital editing by Michael Atwell #* Vocal solo in "Circle of Life" by John Madgett #* Special thanks to: The Florida Mass Choir under the direction of Arthur Jones, Taz Morosi, and Keith Dyer #*; Chorus # #:* Sarah Moore (leader) #:* Amy Martin-Cole #:* Michelle Amato #:* Greg Whipple #:* Randy Nichols #:* Scott Harell Walt Disney World * Executive Producer for Disney Magic Productions: Doug Strawn * Album Producer for Disney Magic Productions: Ted Rickettes * Final mixing and mastering by Andy de Ganahl and Michael Atwell * Special thanks to: Ron Logan, Express Music Services, Wendy Leitman Disc two # Attractions Medley #* Fantasyland Castle Medley #** Produced by Ken Lisi and Aarin Richard #** Arranged by Richard Bellis and George Wilkins #** Remixed by Samuel T. Buckner and Steve Litten at Walt Disney Imagineering Sound Department #* Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Tunes #** Produced by George Wilkins #** Engineered and mixed by Greg Krueger at the Walt Disney Imagineering Sound Department #* Indiana Jones: The Ride #** Produced by Aarin Richard #** Orchestra conducted by Richard Bellis #** Engineered and mixed by Samuel T. Buckner and Greg Lhotka at Walt Disney Imagineering Sound Department #* Seize the Future #** Produced by Richard Bellis #** Engineered and mixed by Greg Krueger at Walt Disney Imagineering Sound Department #* Tower of Terror Theme #** Produced by Aarin Richard #** Orchestra conducted by Richard Bellis #** Engineered and mixed by Samuel T. Buckner and Greg Lhotka at Walt Disney Imagineering Sound Department #* Space Mountain #** Produced by Aarin Richard and Ed Sotto #** Engineered and mixed by Samuel T. Buckner and Greg Lhotka at Walt Disney Imagineering Sound Department #** Musicians: Dick Dale/Carl Verhein (guitars), Ron Fish (drums), Ron Eglit (bass), Aarin Richard (synths) Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Buena Vista Records Albums Category:Disneyland Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney Parks Soundtracks